


Sean! You forgot it!

by Airspritegal



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I wanted a cute friendship story, The boys are just friends, but like bffs, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Jack is getting ready for a very special night and Mark is there to egg him on and keep him calm but Jack is still the forgetful, smol bean he always is.(Very short and smol drabble.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was written because, as much as i adore septiplier I also cannot stand the fandom peeps that hate on Mark's and Jack's real girlfriends. I just wanted to write something cute, sweet and innocent to make myself feel better after getting really sad about the hate...  
> and i may have had a small panic attack after wondering if I was an awful person for shipping septipliet, even just in fun fantasy...

Jack ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time that night and sighed as the strands once again failed to lay straight. He turned around and held out his arms in a defeated gesture towards his lit computer monitor. 

"How do I look?" He asked  
From the speakers came a teasing wolf whistle, which prompted an eye roll from the Irishman. "Oh come on Mark!" He said, lips pulling into what most would consider a pout. 

"You look great Sean." The other finally said before he snickered. That couldn't be good. Jack watched the screen warily as the faux redhead leaned back in his chair and through the video chat pointed towards Jack's feet. 

"Forgetting something though?" 

Jack looked down and yelped in horror. On his feet, instead of his polished black shoes, set to match his newly pressed jacket, were a pair of slippers sent to him by a crafty fan. From his toes stared a pair of septic eyes and he felt his cheeks flush deep red as he kicked them off, quickly changing into the correct pair. He stood straight and once again went to fix his hair, earning a groan from the American. 

"You'll screw it up if you keep doing that!" He chided. 

Jack immediately let his hands fall away, looking somewhere between ashamed and entertained. 

"I know, I know. I'm nervous is all." He said

Mark chuckled quietly. "You're fine Sean. Absolutely fine. She's waiting and don't forg-" He added but was cut off as Jack's eyed widened as he sprinted from the room. 

Mark rolled his eyes again and cleared his throat before yelling into his mic. 

"SEAN! You forgot it!" 

He glanced behind him as his girlfriend entered the room, eyebrows raised in question. When Mark motioned to the screen she approached and leaned curiously over his shoulder, watching as he held up three fingers.

Two.

One.

Jack sailed back into the room, looking distraught. Mark pointed to the right and Jack smiled in relief as he nabbed the velvet lined box he'd left behind. He smiled sheepishly, greeting Amy with a nod before standing up straight, taking a deep breath and then all bit running from the room again. 

Mark laughed quietly and Amy smiled as she leanrd back. 

"Does he know he didn't close skype?"

"Eh, he'll figure it out eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark hadn't expected a callback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a wonderful commenter named Dawn said they'd enjoy a sequel and all the other commenters were just so winderful.. Thank you all! Also, since this is honestly one of my stories with the most comments, and the sweetest by far, I thought I'd try to get my plot bunnies in line.

Mark jumped nearly a foot when the ringtone for skype went off. It seemed he'd only just hung up with Sean and here he was calling again. He frowned and glanced down beside him, expression torn.

From his side, snuggled up on the couch Amy looked up and smiled. She shifted herself away and motioned with her chin towards the still ringing device. He gave her a grateful smile, a quick peck and then nearly launched himself at the screen, answering the call before he even sat down.

"Sean! Ho-"

"I couldn't do it!" 

Mark blinked in surprise, taken aback. 

What?" 

"I couldn't do it Mark! I wanted to and I was about to but then she just... She looked so wonderful and she was smiling and I just... I fumbled over my words and I couldn't ask her!" The irishman said in one breath, his words slurring together and his accent causing Mark to be lost partway through the ramble. 

Mark frowned and held up his hands. 

"Sean. Breathe." He commanded. "What happened?" He asked. 

"I tried to ask her Mark. I really did, but everything just came out wrong and I couldn't even say anything, let alone ask her to marry me!" Jack cried, his head falling with a hard thump onto his desk. 

Mark frowned and he glanced over as a worried Amy approached his side. 

"Sean? Honey are you okay?" She asked gently as Mark moved aside for her. All she got in response was Jack shaking his head with a defeated and sad sounding groan.

She frowned and looked to Mark who could only frown back. The pair, waiting patiently, tried to gently calm the other down until he finally sat up. 

"Something else is wrong... Sean?" Amy asked

Jack cringed a little at the two pairs of worried glances he met and he lowered his eyes. "What if she says no?" He sighed.

That made Amy start in surprise and she set her lips in a determined line. Mark, seeing the expression couldn't help but smirk before quickly moving so she could sit down, which she did immediately.

"Sean you listen to me and you listen good!" She demanded and Jack looked to her in surprise. "You get out of that mindset right now! I've seen the way she looks at you and I've heard what she says when you and Mark are off galavanting around at the cons." She waved her hand absently as if to prove her point.

Jack could only sit and nod mutely, just to show he was listening as he nearly folded under the woman's firey gaze. 

"And I'll be crazy if how she looks at you is with anything but the utmost love and admiration. Now! I mean, Now Sean! You get your butt off that chair, get that box in your hands and ask her, or I will personally fly out there and make you myself." She finished, crossing her arms and watching him like an expectant mother. 

The green haired man could only, once again, nod mutely as, under her still expectant expression, stood quickly, fishing the box from his pocket. 

When he was gone from the screen, the video chat still going, the woman leaned back triumphantly and looked over the back of the chair at Mark, her smile turning gentle as their eyes met. 

"I just want then to be happy."

"That was so much better than I could have done." 

"Well thank you. I knew he just nee-" Amy was cut off as an excited squeal sounded from the speakers, followed my a muffled exclamation, positive Mark was sure, and a equally muffled thump.

"She said yes." Amy and Mark said at the same time, laughing quietly. As Amy lifted her left hand to brush her hair behind her ear, a glinting diamond caught the light of the moniter, sparkling gently.


End file.
